The Bet
by scottsman
Summary: Chase is fed up with Logan's Gambling and decides to do something about it.


Chase, Michael, Logan, Zoey and the rest of the gang were in Dublin Ireland. Logan had arranged for them to spend their spring break there. Everyone knew that he wanted to come to Ireland not to get in touch with his heritage but to try to meet the beautiful Celtic Countess Bridgett O'Mearin.

Chase was in his hotel room going through his duffle bag as fast as he could.

"Where is it?" He kept muttering. He was looking for something.

"Where's what." Asked a voice from the doorway. Chase looked up to see his friend Zoey standing there.

"My extra money," replied Chase, "I had a white envelope with $600 dollars and my roundtrip plane ticket in it. Now it's gone!"

"Why don't you go done and report to the man at the front desk?" suggested Zoey, "maybe someone found it and turned it in."

"Good idea," said Chase. Walking toward the door. When he and Zoey reached the lobby they walked to the front desk. Chase was in the middle of telling Shamus the man at the desk what was wrong when a red dice cube rolled under the janitor closet door and hit his foot.

Chase and the Manager looked down and a scowl came over the manager's face. The manager walked over to the closet and pulled the door open. There in the floor of the Janitor's Closet were Logan and the Janitor in the middle of a craps game. Chase immediately saw a white envelope partially concealed in Logan's pocket. He grabbed the envelope with one hand and Logan with the other.

"So that's what happened to my emergency money!" he snapped he was so mad that he was able to haul Logan to his feet with one arm.

"Logan, how much of this did you lose to him?" growled Chase holding up the envelope.

"I lost fifty by I won two hundred," said Logan, "So what's the big deal."

"That's not the point Logan," snapped Zoey, "the point is you were gambling again and as if that wasn't bad enough you were using someone else's money!" Chase let Logan go only after Logan had replaced the fifty dollars that he lost. Then he turned around and stormed off to his room. Chase burst through the door of his room so hot under the collar that he almost slammed the door in Zoey's face.

"Are you alright?" asked Zoey as Chase stuffed the envelope back into his duffle bag. Chase' shoulders sagged.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm alright. It's just that Logan makes me so mad."

"I know," said Zoey, "he has that affect on people." Chase smiled at this.

"I'll meet you downstairs," said Zoey, "We're going to see the famous Blarney Stone."

"Don't bother going on ahead," said Chase, 'I'm ready I'll just go with you right now."

The gang walked along the path that led up to the old Irish castle that they were visiting. When they reached the door Mr. Reese told the clerk that they were there for the deluxe tour. The clerk answered that the tour guide would be out in few a minutes, so everyone sat down to wait. Mr. Reese wondered off to find a restroom. While they sat and stood there waiting Michael walked over and sat down next to chase.

"Hey dude," said Michael, "Could you float me a few dollars for lunch I'm tapped out."

"Tapped out," said Chase, "When we got here yesterday you had three hundred dollars!" before Michael had a chance to tell the story that he had rehearsed Chase looked over and saw Logan counting a fist full of bills. He gave Michael a disgusted look.

"You lost all your money gambling with Logan didn't you?" said Chase the disgust evident in his voice. Michael didn't say anything; he just sat there looking guilty.

"Look Michael," Chase said, "I'll spot you for the meals that we don't eat at the hotel but I'm not going to give any money to you until you actually need it that way I'll know that you won't gamble it away."

After the tour they went back to the hotel. While Mr. Reese went to the spa the kids had some free time. They got some pastries and went out onto the back terrace. On the terrace were some tables with large canvass umbrellas over them. About forty yards West of the terrace there was a fifteen foot stone wall with a wrought-iron gate and a gatehouse in the middle off it.

"Hey Chase," said Zoey motioning to the wall, "does the map show what that place is,"

"That's the southeast entrance to the O'Mearin estate." Answered Chase confidently without even looking at the map.

"You mean that my beautiful Countess lives just on the other side of that wall," walking up. Chase grimaced when he saw the dice in Logan's hand but recovered quickly.

"Yes Logan that is where Countess Bridgett lives." He replied

"Well guys," said Logan adjusting his hair, "It's time for yours truly to go and meet his destiny. But don't worry I'll have her invite you to the wedding." With that he strutted off toward the wall. He climbed a tree that was standing there and disappeared over the wall. Zoey turned to Chase.

"What do you think?" she said Chase glanced at his watch,

"I give him ten seconds tops," Seconds later Logan came flying out of the gate to land face down in a mud puddle.

"Well his toes were curled and there was too much splash," said Zoey, "So I can't give him a very good score for that dive."

Chase snickered and looked at his watch again,

"What do you know," he said, "I was wrong, it only took him eight seconds to get thrown out of there." this got chorus of snickers from the others

Later that night while everyone else was asleep, Chase was up in the rooftop garden pacing around. He was deep in thought.

_There has got to be away to get through Logan's thick skull and break his gambling habit, before he gets to the point that he needs professional help. Maybe if I could arrange for him to lose a large some of money. I mean more that he could pay out of his allowance or the money he saved for this trip. The question his how do I get Logan worked up enough to bet a large enough some of money._

Chase walked over to the waste high stone wall that surrounded the rooftop. He leaned against the wall and stared at the horizon for a few minutes then he let his eyes wander. They came to rest on the wall that surrounded the O'Mearin estate. His features widened into a sly smile.

"Gotcha," he said quietly.

Early the next morning Chase made a phone call and put his plan into action. About fifteen minutes later a man in a business suit walked into the hotel and when no one was looking he slipped a small manila envelope into Chase's backpack, then as quickly as he came he was gone. Chase took the envelope and stuck it into his pocket as soon as the man left. The he sidled over to where his friends were to put the next part of his plan into action.

"I'm telling you," Logan was saying, "If she had just taken one look at me, she would be mine."

"She did take one look at you, Logan, that's why she had you thrown out!" quipped Chase

"Very funny," sneered Logan, "I suppose you could do better!"

"Of course I could," said Chase matter-of-factly, "I know how to talk to these Irish girls."

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is," said Logan, "Oh that's right I forgot Saint Chase doesn't gamble."

"I might just make a wager on this, just to prove my point," said Chase he pulled the envelope out of his pocket and pulled out of it a stack of bills.

"I got $2,100 here that says that I can get a date with Bridgett O'Mearin and a goodnight kiss. What kind of odds will you give me?"

"10 to 1," replied Logan looking supremely Cocky, "that means that when you lose you'll owe me 21,000 dollars." Chase shook Logan's hand,

"Done," he said, No sooner had he sealed the deal than Zoey grabbed him, hauled him into the sauna and flattened him against the wall.

"Chase Mathews are you out of your mind!" she thundered. Chase just smiled and gently pulled Zoey's hands off his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Zoey," he said, "I know what I'm doing." He turned and walked out of the sauna.

"Alright, Ladies man," sneered Logan, "I just set up the bet with my bookie now hurry up and lose the bet so I can get richer." Chase paused at the mirror and checked his hair, smiled at Zoey and walked out the door. No sooner was Chase out of sight than the whole group ran to the window to see what would happen. They looked out the window and saw Chase walking calmly to the gate of the O'Mearin estate. He walked up to the gate and the guard that had thrown Logan on his face came out to meet him. To everyone's shock Chase shook hands with him. He patted Chase on the shoulder. Then he turned around walked into the gate house and opened the gate. Chase disappeared through the gate. The whole group lead by a shocked Zoey spent about ten minutes making there way to some bushes near the gate. Just as they got there they heard the sound of a car coming toward the gate. The guard opened the gate and out came a snow white stretch limo. The car stopped and the entire audience in the bushes dropped their jaws when chase stepped out of the Limo.

"Did the butler send the reservation to you," said Chase to the guard he forgot to give it to me after he made it?"

"Yes," said the guard, "Parking place number 4 at The Golden Shamrock." Just the a white booted foot came slowly out of the open passenger door that Chase was standing in front of and gently nudged Chase.

"Oh Chase," said a seductive feminine voice with a soft Irish lilt from inside the car. "The countess is getting lonesome in here."

"Coming, my dear," said Chase with a smile as he climbed back in the car. Zoey tensed up and nearly took a bite out of the bush that she was hiding behind. Logan was turning a nice shade of seasick green.

As soon as the Limo pulled off down the road, Zoey and the others flagged down a taxi and followed. They followed the Limo to the Golden Shamrock. The chauffer opened the door and Chase stepped out. Lola, who was standing shoulder to shoulder with Zoey, felt her tense up again. Chase's hair was more messy than usual and he was wiping his face off with a handkerchief. Countess O'Mearin stepped out of the limo one leg at a time. She was about Chase's age and she was beautiful she looked to be about 5'7"she had Sapphire blue eyes and long blonde hair that she wore in an elegant braid down her back. She was wearing a low cut white dress and white boots.

Michael let out a low whistle,

"She's hot! Chase may want to move to Ireland after this!" he said not noticing the scowl that Zoey gave him. The Countess latched on to Chase's arm and they walked into the restaurant together. Logan who looked like a man who had swallowed a school of fish, paid the host to find them a table. Chase and the Countess were seated at the finest table it was a circular booth. The countess ordered the most expensive dishes in the chefs made. While they waited the Countess slid over next to Chase and they sat there holding hands. Chase smiled and played with her fingers. He spoke softly to her. Their audience couldn't hear what he said but the countess smiled and nuzzled his neck. Zoey twisted her breadstick in half. When there food came Bridgett practically fed Chase. Lola was afraid that she was going to have to physically restrain Zoey. Chase saw Logan out of the corner of his eye and could barely keep a straight face when he saw the shade of green he had turned.

The meal at the restaurant seemed to be the longest one that Zoey ever ate. Finally Chase and his date were done. The countess paid the check and grabbing Chase they walked out of the restaurant arm in arm. Zoey, Quinn, Lola Michael and a very sick looking Logan followed. A few minutes later the limo pulled up outside the gate of the O'Mearin estate. Chase stepped out of the limo.

"I'll hop out right here, Bridgett," he said, "Thanks for a very memorable evening." The countess stepped out of the Limo and standing on tip toe she kissed Chase gently on the lips.

"Good night, me Bonny lover." She said with a coy smile, with that she turned and climbed back into the limo. When the car was out of sight on the other side of the gate Chase turned and walked toward the Inn.

An hour later the whole group was in the lounge of the Inn. Logan was glaring at Chase who was sitting there feet propped up, hands behind his head, and a triumphant look on his face.

Right before anyone got up the nerve to break the silence, Mr. Reece came storming in.

"Logan Reese," he thundered, "I Just got a call from a man who claims to be your Bookie, and he says that you Lost $21,000 gambling with Chase Matthews here!"

"I won't hold him to it," said Chase, "I wasn't exactly a fair bet."

"You may not hold Logan to it but I will," roared Mr. Reese, "Logan starting immediately you are going to give you five hundred dollar allowance money to Chase every week until you debt is paid and if I ever find out from anyone that you've gambling again you will not need a bookie you will need a doctor!" with that he hauled Logan down the hall by the ear.

When the kid's laughter had died down, they walked over to where Chase was sitting humming "I'm in the Money" and stood there looking down there noses at him.

"Lucy," said Michael his best Ricky Ricardo accent, "You got some Splain'n to do."

"Yeah," said Zoey, "How did you get a date with Bridgett O'Mearin when no one else could get past the front gate? Casanova himself couldn't have pulled off that little stunt. And what did you mean when you said it wasn't a fair bet?"

Chase started laughing again,

"I suppose I do owe you an explanation." he said

"I would say that you do," said another voice. Everyone turned and saw Bridgett O'Mearin standing in the doorway. She walked in and sat down next to Chase. Chase motioned everyone to sit down and then he began his story.

"The part of this whole thing that you all didn't know is that I had an Irish godmother who just happens to be Bridgett's grandmother.

"Had," asked Zoey

"Grandma died two years ago when I was thirteen." said Bridgett, "Chase's parents are my legal guardians and over here Chase is addressed as Lord Matthews."

Zoey's mouth dropped open,

"You're an Irish Lord," she said to Chase as he turned red and nodded bashfully.

"Oh yes," said Bridgett answering for him, "O'Mearin Manor is half his."

"So this was all a Scam," said Zoey starting to laugh

"Right," said Chase smiling again, "right before I came down to lobby and got Logan to make the bet, I called Bridgett and told her what was going on, she's always up for some fun and it didn't take me long to talk her into playing along."

"What about the make out session the back of the limo," said Zoey her smile disappearing, "We all saw Chase get out wiping lipstick off his face and his hair was all messed up."

"There was no making out," said Chase, "I just ruffled up my own hair and Bridgett put some blotches of her lipstick on my face that I wipe out getting out of the car." Zoey started to laugh again.

"What a Scam you got a boat load of money and you took Logan down a peg or two in the process," said Michael, "Of course I could never be fooled by such and obvious set up."

"Whatever Michael I just hope this has broken Logan of his gambling habit," said Chase standing up, "are you ready to go bridge-," he said giving Zoey a barely perceptible wink

"Yeah I'm ready," Replied Bridgett

"Hey," said Michael, "where are they going."

"I'm taking Bridgett to a concert to thank her for helping me out,"

"What group," said Michael,

"The Shockers," said Chase over his shoulder right before he closed the door.

"The Shockers," said Michael jumping up and running after them, "that's my favorite band take me with you!" by the time Michael got out the door, Bridgett's limo was pulling down the road, he followed the car begging Chase at the top of his lungs to take him along, until he and the car were totally out of sight. He never saw Chase leaning cross-legged against the stone wall of the Inn.

"That was really mean Chase," said Zoey walking up to Chase who was now leaning against the wall holding his stomach and laughing.

"Yeah I guess it was," Chase said, "and you know Michael he'll be half way to Belfast before he realizes that he's been had, and that they only one he has been chasing is bridgett's chauffer."

At this point Zoey lost her battle to control her own laughter,

"Buy you supper?" asked Chase

"Sure," said Zoey slipping her hand into his. The two friends walked two toward the inn restaurant with the sound of Michael's begging echoing in the distance.

THE END


End file.
